LEMON: LUFFY vs, BOA
by N00b Writter
Summary: Summery: (following the separation on Sabaody Archipelago, or bubble island as another translation, and white beard's and Ace's death) While all straw hat pirates are training themselves for a higher level of pirate warfare, Luffy had been having a wonderful time living with Boa Hancock in her palace.


P.S. you may find bits and pieces that don't make sense i'm this is currently being improved, I'm working on multiple projects whilst studying in University

DISCLAIMER:

1. I do NOT own One Piece

2. THIS IS A LEMON

It's been a busy day, Hancock had been very busy preparing Luffy's every meal; They normally take two or three hours for her to manage since the ultra-large servings, especially meat.

(ENTER Hancock- holding a truckload of dirty dishes)

-Servant 1: Are you sure mistress? You look really tired, I could help you.

-Hancock (angrily): How many times have I told you how important my guest's meals are?

-Servant 1 (kneeled looking sorry and sobbing): I'm sorry, your highness, just looking at you working so hard I felt bad

-Hancock (smirking): well, idiots like you should be banished from Amazon lily. But I would let you stay because the loyalty you had demonstrated.

-Servant 1 (full out crying now): Thank you so much your highness!

(ENTER Luffy)

-Hancock (suddenly looking happy- imagine hearts in her eyes): Luffy! Did you like your dinner?

-luffy (his usual big smile): Yeah great meal, not better then Sanji's but heck, thats a lot of meat.

-Hancock: Anything for you luffy!

-Luffy: Well, good night. Time to go to sleep!

-Hancock: good night, darling!

(EXIT Luffy)

(Thirty Minutes later, Inside luffy's room, Hancock sitting on a chair, luffy lying on the bed sleeping) Hancock had watched Luffy sleep for countless nights. It's easy to spy on him because he falls asleep the second he was on bed. Oh, Luffy, Hancock thought, how much I wish these days would never end, she doesn't want anything more then this. Maybe she had. But she wasn't sure if Luffy wanted it as much as she does, Luffy does ''like" her but she was scared that if he rejected her that way, her heart would break into a billion pieces and she would die the instant.

-Hancock (whispering, almost sadly): Oh Luffy.

-Luffy (sleep talking :P): Oh Hancock…

Suddenly Luffy moaned quietly, but loud enough for he Empress to hear. He kicked his blanket, exposing his vague but definite erection under his shorts. Hancock was stunned, She'd never heard Luffy sleep talking, and she had quite an idea of what he was dreaming right now… still, she wasn't sure if this would ruin their relationship now. But suddenly Hancock found herself wet through her panties, no... not now, she thought the liquid had already wet her leg. Her urge to fuck Luffy was so intense it seems wild. Suddenly, she decided to let her body take over - she's WAY to horny to think anything else!

The busty Empress took off all her cloths. Her body was kept at the peak of female human characteristics, her round, twin breasts, not to mention HUGE, stayed it's shape even after she took her bra off. And her pussy too, was large and meaty. She stuck her finger in where she wanted it to be, this isn't the first time she's did it, but not in Luffy's room never had did this in Luffy's room if she wasn't THIS horny. She then starts to pull his fingers - 3 now, in and out of her pussy. The sensation of her fingers inside herself was a intense and pleasurable that she was shivering all over! She put more fingers in and eventually her whole fist, also going faster and faster. She's been trying very, very hard to not let out moans, so she wouldn't wake Luffy and make him find out what she was doing. Suddenly, after a few minutes, her whole body, especially her pussy, was filled with very, VERY intense pleasure. So she lied there, enjoying, on top of her totally soaked cloths, her body still hot as hell.

-Luffy (still asleep but talking once again): wow… Hancock

Boa was so shocked to hear Luffy again that she shot her glance that way. But was relaxed to see Luffy still sleeping, she looked down his slim and muscular body, she spotted the erection once again. His cock looked so huge, Hancock thought, it looked bigger then last time she saw them. Although she was ready to go another round with her hand, she thought, why couldn't I just fuck the brains out of Luffy right now? I'll just pretend I didn't know and convince him that it was a dream, only if he didn't like it though. And if he does... Hancock smiled at the thought. (Hancock jumped onto Luffy's bed but that hadn't woke him) Hancock positioned herself so Luffy's erection is between her legs and he breasts are resting on his solid, muscular chest.

-Hancock (whispering, trying to stimulate him being in a dream): Luffy wake up I have a surprise for you!

-Luffy (clearly thought the dream was continuing): Oh, good... I thought someone woke me... I wish this was real...

Hancock was shocked to hear that. So he WAS dreaming of me, Hancock thought. Causing another pool of natural lubricants to flow onto the bed

-Hancock (can't stop herself feeling happy, but still trying to stimulate a dream): Well... you know I love you with a my heart... Why don't you tell me?

-Luffy: In real life? NO! Hancock means a lot more to me then a... a... fuck mate! Even more then a wife!

-Hancock (can't hide her joy now, she HAS to tell him): But you know you mean a lot more to me then a husband, too!

-Luffy (confused): What?! What do you mean? I thought this was a dream! Why are YOU telling ME things in MY dream?

-Hancock: No, Luffy it's not... Listen, I'm here because I want to be your's!

-Luffy: For real?

-Hancock: For real!

-Hancock: Now start fucking or I'm going to die of sexual starvation!

Hancock can't help it, she was horny in an impossible. So swiftly she removes his clothing, she figured his cock would be huge from looking at his erection through his shorts. But now… it looks absolutely HUMONGOUS! It is least twice as thick as Luffy's own arm. As Hancock began to descend onto Luffy's member, she got stuck by half-way, powered by her intense desire and/or horniness, she pushed and pushed but the penis is just TOO BIG!

-Luffy: Oi, Hancock! You alright?

-Hancock (gritting her teeth from both the pleasure and pain): Yes, darling, just a bit tight down there!

-Luffy: Hancock… This felt different… so much better… and so… wet!

Hancock's hot juice squirted EVERYWHERE, on the bed and on the floor! After a while with numerous quotations such as: OMG YES! LUFFY! HARDER!; OH YEAH PLAY ME LIKE A SEXTOY; OH IT'S SO TIGHT IM SPLITTING OPEN. Despite Luffy's member just too big to start with, Hancock's vagina had become outstretched by the brutal insertion and could finally, although it was still a huge effort and would make the slim Empress' stomach rise and fall like it's breathing, Luffy's huge cock could fit all the way in. Luffy found playing with Hancock's firm, round, bouncy, G cup breasts really desirable, it also makes Hancock make animal-like moans which Luffy LOVES hearing. While Hancock already got 8 climaxes, Luffy haven't cummed even once!

Luffy: Hancock! Pull out I think I'm going to cum!

Hancock (still pumping with all her force): Don't worry, I can chose wether or not to be fertilized, (then adds) but it's all up to you!

Luffy came can the load exploded into her, the capacity of sperm on Luffy was very impressive, the sperm itself made the slim Empress' stomach rise once again.

Luffy: Are you tired? Hancock?

Hancock: No, darling, part of my Devil Fruit's power was compensation of sexual activities...

-Luffy: I think we should switch, let me do the moving, just lie and spread your legs on the bed ok?

-Luffy: I'll be as gentle as I can...

Right after he started pumping in, with his monstrous strength, he forced his member all the way in.

Hancock: OHHHH GOOOD LUUFFFFYYY GEEENTTLE!

Luffy: Oh, I'm so sorry did I hurt you?

-Hancock: Wait... I changed my mind, keep going!

-Luffy (humping fast again): Would you like me to use all my force?

-Hancock: OH YES YES DO ME HARD!

Luffy pumped each of his leg 3 times (being more then usual, when he is fighting, often he uses only 2 pumps each). Then he started going in, and out 15 times within 1 second. Being Boa's first time she's been pounded in the vagina in sonic speed, she screamed in pleasure and climaxed instantly.

-Hancock: UUURRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!

-Luffy (he came inside her, his load was not a bit smaller then the first load): Are you alright?

-Hancock (sounding satisfied): Oh. Luffy this is the greatest night ever! I thought I'd never get tired... but I was wrong... I think I'm dehydrated from my pussy squirting too much...

-Luffy (confused, again): What? This is just the beginning! Ok, then but can I do this one last thing?

-Hancock: Sure, anything for you darling!

-Luffy: Ok, but this might hurt…

-Hancock: Wuh?

Luffy shouted out something Hancock didn't quite catch, then he bit his thumb and his hand became huge, then his stomach, then his penis. His cock size became bigger while Boa stared and became horrified by the huge, hard stick of meat almost twice the width of Luffy's own waist, with matching sized balls hanging under the base.

-Hancock (shocked not sure what to do): Oh God… Luffy you're no going to…

-Luffy (smiling a little): No… Hancock… You promised…

-Hancock: Oh… Luffy… I'm not sure how this is supposed to fit?!

-Luffy: Yeah we'll have to try something out...

With his now gigantic cock, Luffy is feeling Hancock in a brand new way! He's touching all Hancock's sensitive areas! ALL WITH ONE BIG COCK! Hancock is so impressed by Luffy's member from the first glimpse, his cock is now so enormous it's CRUSHING her under it! But she loves the sensation of her nipples and her vagina being rubbed hard against Luffy's cock. Luffy's penis, despite being huge is a lot more sensitive since the skin outstretched on the penis, and it is causing Luffy to reach his climax faster.

-Luffy (screaming): I think it's COMING!

Hancock climbed off the huge pillar and positioned herself at the tip pussy touching the whole on the penis for ejecuation.

-Luffy (stunned): NO HANCOCK! YOU WILL GET BLOWN APART!

-Hancock: NO! I'M GOING TO FEEL IT INSIDE ME! NO MATTER WHAT!

Luffy's load blown out with such force it not only filled Hancock, it pushed her backwards into the wall. The volume of the load is impossible it looks like PAINT, sticking onto the walls, all over the bed, and mainly over Boa herself, as of she was taking a bubbly shower. Hancock loves the feel of cum all over her, although she was already wet throughout her body by her own cum. She sees Luffy, somehow shrinking on the floor, with his cock still being huge considering the ratio. She fell paralyzed by the tiredness from sex. This was new, she thought. Then she fell asleep in a hot pool of semon

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

Hancock was surprised she woke in a bed that's wet instead of foamy like the memory, her whole body was wet and fully naked, Luffy was lying on the floor with the cock not erected anymore but still very, VERY impressive. She gently touched Luffy to wake hime. She whispered into his ear "We're no finished yet"

**END OF CHAPTER**

This is my first fan-fictional writing and please comment/pm me if there is any problem/mistake that I'm making or spelling/grammar errors, feel free to comment/PM me i check those every other day and I will make sure I'll avoid the problem next time.

I have in fact already started writing the sequel of this story, and a Bio for boa Hancock of my fanfiction universe is being planned too since much of her life isn't developed thoroughly by the TV series and/or the comics. I am also writing another story (not related to this one at all, except both are fanfiction inspired by one piece)

I wanted to thank you very much for reading the whole article that I wrote, please rate, comment and follow! I really appreciate those, they are like my fuel for writing!

Also if anyone have a problem with me writing these, LOOK AT THE SUMMARY, THE DISCLAIMER AND THE AGE RATING, raging at me about me writing these are like complaining about sexual materials being in an adult film, this only proves to me that there are mentally immature (probably underaged, too) people that complains about stuff they looked up for themselves! So go ahead and rate me bad and comment shit! All i care is to those people who are mature enough to read and enjoy these writings!


End file.
